


Feelings and its implications

by kamauno



Series: Family: a compilation by me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamauno/pseuds/kamauno





	Feelings and its implications

_You don't care, do you?_

You don't even pretend to care. You're just... _there_ , and I know that, for a lot of people, that is the only thing they receive for any and everyone around them and I often feel guilty knowing that I'm used to not care “enough" for this moments.

But you do not even care. And that hurts even though I am used to this pain. You are just there and that is not enough and too much at the same time. I dont know how to manage this situation. I feel sorry.

For me. For you. For this non-relationship we have always had.


End file.
